Doctors' Appointment
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: One Shot *SPOILER* for Amplification. After the events of Amplification, Reid finds he may need a follow up appointment with Dr. Kimura.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

--------------------------

Dr. Linda Kimura walked down the hallway to her office after a lengthy policy meeting on large scale evacuations in the event of widespread infection by a viral agent. It had seemed much longer than the usual meetings. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail after closing her office door, kicked off her shoes and put her feet on her desk. She needed to relax more, she knew that, but it wasn't easy in her profession and lately when she was alone in her apartment her mind kept straying to… She slammed her feet back to the floor. She had to stop thinking about those sensitive brown eyes and the fear, yet determination and courage she'd seen in them, determination to find the answer and the courage to put himself in further jeopardy to do it. He intrigued her like no other man had in a long time. He must be ten years younger than you, she told herself although he seemed older than his years. He'd been her patient for God's sake, she'd seen him naked. That memory made her lips curl up at the edges. Stop this right this minute she chastised herself as she secured her hair back in a pony tail, slid her feet into her shoes and picked up one of the many files on her crowded desk.

-----------------------

Reid was in the break room eating lunch and going over a consult from a detective in Trenton when his cell rang. "Reid," he said into the instrument before he realized his mouth was still full of chicken salad sandwich.

"Dr. Reid," a female voice asked.

"Yes, sorry," he swallowed, "my mouth was full," he apologized. "Who's calling?"

"It's Dr. Kimura…uh Linda," the voice over the phone replied.

"Oh hello, how are you?" Reid asked wondering why Dr. Kimura was calling him.

"I'm good, and you?" she asked.

"Good, oh is that why you're calling, some kind of follow up. Do I have to have some kind of post exposure testing done?"

"No, not exactly."

"Oh okay, then what exactly?"

She might as well get it over with, she thought, "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" she said rapidly into the phone.

Reid was silent for a time, "D…did you say dinner?"

"Yes," there was silence on the line for a few moments. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. It was really unprofessional of me and…"

"Yes," Reid said into the phone, "I'd like that," he squeaked. He'd found that he'd been very impressed with Dr. Kimura and he wouldn't mind spending time with her, and after all, she had saved his life.

"Really…That's…uh, great. How about tonight?"

-------------------------

"I can't wait to get out of this place," Morgan said as he came down the stairs from delivering his latest report to Hotch.

"I hear ya," Emily said as she took her purse out of her bottom drawer.

"Coming Reid," Morgan asked as the pair headed for the elevator followed closely by Rossi and Hotch who were coming down the stairs from their offices.

"No, I'm not ready to leave quite yet; you guys go ahead without me."

"It's great to be getting out of here at a decent hour for once isn't it?" JJ asked as she and Garcia approached the other four standing in front of the elevator.

"You got that ri…" Morgan stopped in mid sentence as the elevator door opened to reveal Dr. Linda Kimura dressed in a tasteful black silk cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a matching shawl. Her black hair that they'd only seen pulled back now cascaded down her back in loose waves. Her eyes and lips were made up for evening.

Hotch's alarm bells went off seeing the doctor from the CDC who had obviously been dressed for an evening out. "Dr. Kimura, is there some kind of emergency?"

"No, not at all," she replied as she stepped out of the elevator car.

"Then, I don't understand," Hotch looked confused.

"I'm just here to pick up my date." Her eyes looked past them into the bullpen where Reid was donning a black suit jacket over his blue shirt combined with grey dress pants, a black sweater vest with white trim complimented with a black and white polka dot tie.

"Wow," Reid raised his eyebrows as his eyes ran appreciatively over her, "And I thought you looked good in a hazmat suit."

Linda Kimura smiled, "And I thought you looked good in a hospital gown," she paused for a moment, "not that I want to see you in one any time soon."

The team hadn't moved, still staring at Reid and Dr. Kimura. "Not one of my better fashion choices," Reid squeaked.

"I seem to recall you didn't have much choice and at the time you were in no condition to argue. Shall we go?"

"Sure, let's go," He walked beside her to the elevator and the team seemed to part like the Red Sea to allow them through. The elevator opened as soon as Reid pushed the button and the pair entered. "Going down?" Reid asked as the team continued to stand there confused, "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as the doors were closing.

"Okay," Morgan said, "what just happened here and why didn't I know about it?"

"Maybe Reid doesn't kiss and tell," Emily replied.

"Oh, you don't think those two are…? Morgan asked.

"Well, she didn't looked dressed for a discussion on WMD pathogens," Hotch added.

"Morgan if you could see your face…" Garcia laughed.

"Well, I just worry, you know. Reid doesn't have any experience with women."

"It looks like he might be getting some," Rossi snickered… "Experience, I mean."

"At least she'd be able to understand the things Reid talks about all the time," JJ interjected.

"Isn't she a little old for him?" Morgan asked. "She must be Prentiss' age."

"Hey, now just a minute there, Reid's not too young for me," Emily protested to laughter from her teammates.

"All I know," Morgan said, pushing the elevator button, "is I'm getting in here early tomorrow and we're talking. Man," he said, entering the car, "I can't believe he held out on me…"


End file.
